cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Aura
Overview Energy Aura is one of the powersets. It is a Brute and Stalker secondary power set in City of Villains. You can surround yourself in powerful defensive Energy Auras that can deflect your foes attacks. Like other defensive powers, Energy Aura powers do not reduce the damage you take, but rather reduce your chance of getting hit by deflecting your foes attacks. Energy Aura offers good defense to all attack types, but offer superior defense to Energy based attacks. However, Energy Aura offers no defense to Psionic attacks. Power Tables Brute The Energy Aura powerset is available as a secondary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Energy Aura powerset is available as a secondary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Energy Aura powerset. Conserve Power You can focus for a moment to Conserve your Endurance. After activating this power, you expend less Endurance on all other powers for a while. }} }} Dampening Field Your body resonates a mild Dampening Field that absorbs kinetic energy from physical weapons. This auto power permanently reduces all incoming Smashing and Lethal damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} Energy Cloak The Energy Cloak bends light around you so you become partially invisible. While Cloaked you can only be seen at very close range. If you attack while Cloaked, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you still maintain a Defense bonus to all attacks. Unlike some stealth powers, the Energy Cloak has no movement penalty. The Energy Cloak will not work with any other form of Concealment powers. }} }} }} Energy Drain Energy Drain leeches energy directly from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their Endurance. Each foe you draw energy from increases your Endurance. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain any Endurance. }} }} }} Energy Protection You ability to channel energy makes you naturally resistant to Energy and Negative Energy damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} Entropy Shield Entropy Shield diminishes and dampens the energy of controlling type effects. The shield makes you resistant to Knockback, Repel, Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Immobilization, and enemy Teleportation for as long as you can keep this toggle power active. Entropy Shield also grants you good resistance to Defense Debuffs. }} }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden", a Stalker can pull off Critical hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassins Strike' with an Assassins power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other Concealment powers, giving you even greater stealth capability. Very low Endurance cost. }} }} }} Kinetic Shield Kinetic Shield creates a harmonic Energy Aura that can deflect physical attacks. Your Defense to Smashing and Lethal attacks is increased as weapons and powers like bullets, blades and punches tend to deflect off the shield. Kinetic Shield also grants you good resistance to Defense Debuffs. The Energy based nature of Kinetic Shield also offers some minimal Defense to Energy attacks. }} }} }} Overload You can Overload your Energy Aura and dramatically improve your defense to all attack types except Psionic Attacks. Overload also grants you high resistance to Defense Debuffs. This Energy Aura is so powerful, that it can even absorb some damage, effectively increasing your Max Hit Points, However, when Overload wears off, you are left drained of all Endurance and unable to Recover Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} Power Shield This Power Shield creates a Electro-Magnetic shield around you that can deflect non-physical attacks. Your Defense to Fire, Cold, Energy and Negative Energy attacks is increased as these attacks are reflected or refracted off the shield. Power Shield also grants you good resistance to Defense Debuffs. }} }} }} Repulse This Toggle power creates a field that violently repels nearby foes. Each foe that is repelled costs you additional Endurance. }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets